Naruto the teacher!
by livebubble02
Summary: This is going to be a Harry Potter and Naruto crossover in which Naruto is asked to be a teacher by professor Dumbledore to teach at Hogwarts he will be teaching health and fitness BL read if you want.Shounen ai not yaoi.


Author note:So as the first three reviewers want Naruto to be ninja then who am I to disagree so Naruto will be a ninja;So some of you ask it to be after the fourth great ninja war, so this will take place after the fourth great ninja war Naruto is going to be a bit or a lot (maybe) OC.I forget to announce this is going to be BL that means malexmale, My sister wanted it so have to satisfy her if you don't want to read this story anymore, it's okay I know my fanfics are not for everyone and those of you who stay thanks for reading.

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto or Harry potter nor do i make money from it.

Hope you like it..?

STORY STARTS*

Naruto was called to the Hokage office by a rat masked Anbu not too long a go he was almost there he could see the window now he took a great leap from the roof and started running up the wall and hop inside room via window and walk in front of the table "What is it Kakashi-sensei you have a mission for me?" asked Naruto "Yes a matter of fact I do have a mission for you" said Kakashi serious Naruto stand straighter "What is it Kakashi-sensei?" asked Naruto in a serious tone.

"We received a letter from outside the Elemental Nation stating that they needed a bodyguard for one Harry Potter from a evil wizard so I want you to be the one to go on this mission" said Kakashi looking at Naruto "But I thought that there wasn't anything beyond the Elemental Nation?" asked Naruto.

"The Elemental Nation is surrounded by a bubble like barrier that keep us separate from the outside world it is done so using a seal that is as old as the ground we are walking on but as strong as the time it was first used" said Kakashi answering Naruto's question.

"But if it is strong as you say how can I go on the mission?" asked Naruto "There is a door in the country of winds that leads to the outside world we will be using that, I not done yet!!" said Kakashi smiling before Naruto can speak.

"This mission is a year long mission Do you still want go on this mission?" asked Kakashi "Yes, Kakashi-sensei I will take the mission" said Naruto "Okay then when you go through the door Mr. Dumbledore will be waiting for you and will buy you the necessary things that you will need and will lead you to Hogwarts where the Mission will take place and you will be going undercover as a teacher to protect Harry Potter in secret and we will wait for your monthly report via summon.Do you understand?" finished Kakashi.

"Yes Kakashi-sensei" said Naruto "Good you have twenty minutes to pack you things and before you go these people used a kind of energy that is similar to Chakra but they called it magic" said Kakashi "Kakashi-sensei are you finally going insane" said Naruto looking at Kakashi as if he was saying that he hated Icha-Icha series "No Naruto I'm not going insane" said Kakashi.

"But you just say that magic is real" said Naruto as if the world was going to self-destruct on it self "Magic is real admit it" said Kakashi as matter of fact "Your going insane Kakashi-sensei admit it" counter Naruto "For the last time I'm not insane" said Kakashi sighing "Well denial is the first stage of insanity" said Naruto as if he was a doctor talking to his patient.

"Naruto magic is real" said Kakashi for the second time "Really?" asked Naruto as he have calmed down a bit "Yes and you are going to teach in a magic school" said Kakashi "Okay sounds fun" said Naruto losing interest "You have twenty minutes to pack" said Kakashi "Haaaai" said Naruto before he leap out of the window.

Naruto leap from roof top to roof top as he think about the mission "Magic, wizards and witches are real" thought Naruto as he open the door to his apartment he started packing clothes and stuff he would like to bring as he was going to be gone for a year Naruto look at the clock he still have about ten minutes as he doesn't have much things he pocket the scroll that contains the things he need for the mission he walk out the door and lock it behind him before he started to jump on the roof for his team mates house he headed for Sakura first as it was the nearest to his house.

Naruto knocked at the door before Sakura answer "Who is it? ooh Naruto what is it?" asked Sakura "Nothing much, I want to tell you that I will be gone on a mission for a year" said Naruto "Well than take care and please don't get hurt" said Sakura before he hug Naruto briefly "Take care" said sakura "You too, look after Sasuke for me even though I'm going to tell him too" said Naruto "Sure I'll look your Sasuke after for you" said Sakura smiling "Sakura!!" Exclaim Naruto beat red "I'm just kidding maybe take care" said Sakura "Okay Take care" said Naruto.

Naruto stared hopping towards Sasuke's home he reach it be for long and was soon at the door knocking "Coming" said Sasuke before he open the door "What is it dope?" asked Sasuke looking at Naruto "I'm going on a mission for one year and I want to say goodbye to you" said Naruto looking directly at Sasuke's eyes "Ooh, take care than dope" said Sasuke "Thanks, you too look after Sakura for me" said Naruto "Okay Goodbye dope" said Sasuke as he lean down and kiss Naruto on the lips before he close the door.

Naruto just stand there with a blush he smile briefly before he started walking towards the Hokage tower one year without any of his precious people in an unknown place he was a little bit scared but he could manage it he was Uzumaki Naruto the future Hokage he can take on anything for his precious people.

STORY ENDS*

Author note: I hope you all like it and please forgive me for my mistakes I was in a rush as I want to update all three of my fanfictions please feel free to ask me anything you don't get from this story or any of my story thanks for reading and Merry Christmas everyone.

Hope you like it..?


End file.
